


I'll Find You (and I'll find myself, too)

by maeyonaissu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending guaranteed bc the author cannot deal with angst, Identity Porn of some sorts, M/M, Merman!Jeonghan, Mystery, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pirate Captain!Seungcheol, the little mermaid fusion is BOTH the Disney ver and the original, the said fem OC is a... mystery hehe, this is a repost of a deleted work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeyonaissu/pseuds/maeyonaissu
Summary: Once upon a time, a merman saved a drowning princess from a thunderstorm. The merman fell for her, and asked a sea witch to grant him a pair of legs in exchange of his voice. Despite all of it, the merman managed to make the princess fell for him and they lived happily ever after.That is, until the merman's - Yoon Jeonghan's - wedding day. One infamous pirate captain, Choi Seungcheol barged in and stole his bride. Now, the merman need to save his bride again and finally get the happy ending he deserved. But, the more he learn about this pirate, the deal, and the bride, the more he feel that something's wrong with all these situations....
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	I'll Find You (and I'll find myself, too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! This work actually was written and posted last year-ish, but then I deleted it for many, many reasons. Now it's been re-written and almost finished! So next update should be this Saturday. Feel free to @ me on twt if I forget to update by then~ (twt @maeyonaissu)
> 
> tw // mention of a practice of consuming merfolks

The chapel was elegant, decorated with dainty white clothes and flowers, with salty sea breeze slipping through. The air was a bit salty, sure, but it was also really fresh and comforting for some reason. The chapel was also filled to the brim with guests – be it the bride's family, the castle's worker, or some high ranking nobles. Truly, it was a perfect place for a wedding to be held. The groom – recently-turned-human merman, Yoon Jeonghan, was waiting on the altar, chin held high as the wedding march played. He was not anxious or jittery; his clear blue eyes reflected his calm as he wait alone for his soon-to-be wife. The said bride currently was walking down the aisle with a simple yet beautiful white dress, a bouquet of contrasting red roses on her hand.

Then, the vow was held. The groom and the bride faced each other, adoration filled their eyes. They proceed to recite their love-filled poetry describing their magical meeting and inevitable blossoming of their love. The guests’ breaths were held, and they swore that they saw a fairy tale unfolded before their eyes.

Just before the “I do”s were rolled off, the chapel’s hundred-years-old stained glass broke off, shattering into thousands of pieces. Gasps filled the air, and the couple stood stiff from shock.

In the midst of the chaos, there stood a young man in a smirking expression, gun and cutlass in hand. His black hair was blown dramatically by the sea breeze, and his attire was of expensive style, but looked worn out. All in all, he struck a striking image of chaos amidst the prim guests. 

“Hand me the bride,” the man demanded, the gun and cutlass held up in fearful manner. The bride was rightfully frightened, grip on her fiance tightened as she hide behind him. 

Jeonghan covered his bride protectively although he was trembling, “no way I’m giving her up to someone like you! Who do you think you are?!” he growled in attempt to scare of the intruder.

However, the intruder wasn't affected, and instead, his smug ~~handsome~~ face just got cockier. He then shot his gun upwards, shattering an antique chandelier, making all eyes distracted by the now-falling decoration. In that moment, the bride was no longer behind her fiance, but carried off in the young man’s arms. “I am Choi Seungcheol--” he declared with grand gestures, ~~making Jeonghan cursed at how attractive he looked,~~ then declared, “--and from now on, she’s _my_ bride.”

With that, the young man – an the infamous pirate captain, cruel criminal, the most wanted man in the whole continent, Choi Seungcheol – managed to run away with the bride.

From then on, Yoon Jeonghan vowed to get her back, and to kill Choi Seungcheol. 

* * *

Just an hour after the failed wedding, Jeonghan already finished his preparation in hunting that bastard of a pirate. His fiancée’s family already gave him a bunch of foods, gold coins, and even a ship. But, he declined it all, preferring taking the sea route via swimming.

After all, he _is_ a merman.

After saving his bride during a thunderstorm from drowning, Jeonghan begged a sea witch to grant him a pair of leg. The sea witch gave him a deal with some conditions, but he managed to fulfill it and married the girl he save. With that, the said deal was rendered null, so he can switch back between having legs and tails. If his entire body is wet, his legs turned into tails and fins, and gills sprouted on his neck. If in that merman form his tail gets dry, it will turn into legs once again.

“Please return with her safely, okay?” The bride's mom said, her handkerchief held tight. She was one of the guests that were sobbing once the reality settled in – after all, she’s just a worried mother in the end.

“Yes, don’t worry. I promise I will come back with her, and we’ll finish the wedding after that.” Jeonghan replied.

He nodded once, waved at the grieving family and waited until they went back inside. Once he is sure that no one is around, he stripped his clothes off then leaped into the water.

The seawater may be cold, but it was a familiar feeling upon his skin. Though, he did miss having long flowy hair. Before meeting his fiancée, Jeonghan used to wear his blond hair long, as he loved the feeling it gave - swaying with the current as he swam. Now it was cut short, not even reaching his nape. His fiancée’s family insisted cutting it, as male humans traditionally have short hair. On land, his short hair was slightly wavy and rather brittle, due to the exposure of salty water all his life.

Jeonghan gave his lower bottom a shake, and his newly-turned tail responded nicely, his long fins already swaying with the sea current. Despite living in the sea, Jeonghan is actually of a freshwater fish breed. He’s a vibrantly colored betta fish – with long, sweeping fins in shy pinks, purples, and whites. His fish part does give him trouble sometimes though - they're very catchy and sometimes it lured in unwelcomed attentions from predators or other merfolks during mating season.

As he familiarizes himself with tail, he contemplates on his next actions. Clearly, it was to hunt that bride-stealer's ass, but he only have slight clue as of where to search. Which is, unhelpfully, that pirate must be on a ship (duh) or on an island somewhere (double duh).

So, he went back to his former home, where his friends and fellow merfolk live. And... well, Jeonghan isn't that eager to meet them, as he kinda.. uh... run away to marry the girl of his dream? Kinda? Though... in retrospect, that was a stupid decision. He must have made his friends worried sick about him... Gods, why did he run away like that in the first place?

When he reached the cove he used to call home, he sneaked around. Unfortunately, his friends saw him... because well, Jeonghan has never been that good at sneaking around. 

"Not even a greeting?" a brown-haired merman commented, hands crossed over his chest.

"Uh uhm... hey Shua! Long time no see!" Jeonghan replied, gaze went everywhere but at Joshua's pink, exhaperated eyes.

"Yes, indeed... One month after you allegedly rescued a human... then went to be married on LAND. Without inviting your BESTFRIEND?" he scoffed, then puffed up his cheeks. "Do you even know how worried Seokmin and I were? At some point, we thought you were DEAD, Jeonghan!! Or worse! We thought you were captured in a tiny tank somewhere on land because of the same human you rescued!!"

Jeonghan "eep"d in return. Joshua huffed in annoyance, and Jeonghan swore that his bestfriend mumbled something about tying Jeonghan up so he can't escape. Knowing his bestfriend... he might do that someday.

Although... Joshua's annoyance really doesn't measure up against Seokmin's sheer disappointment and sadness. He was always weak to his dongsaeng’s naive eyes, but top it off with sadness? Jeonghan will burn the world for this man if he need to.

"Hyung... I-I know that we... were against your sudden marriage but... that... that was really cruel to us? You're sneaking away and potentially never come back to the sea again?" Seokmin's lower lips trembled, and o-oh no, is that a choked sob? "l-like... yeah, if not for Shua-hyung convincing me you're well with your spouse on land... I might've held a funeral for you... y-you never just gone without telling us, after all.." and with that Jeonghan now felt like he just tail-slapped a baby seal.

"No no no... S-seokminie.. it's hyung's fault... Hyungie will never hate his cute Seokminnie~" Jeonghan immediately consoled the younger blue-tailed merman, no thanks to his parental (or more aptly, hyung) instinct.

"Anyway... what are you doing here now Jeonghan? Aren't you happily married with your husband up in the land? Or you are guilty running away and just saying goodbye now?" Joshua asked, this time his voice is less sassy and annoyed.

Jeonghan replied as he rubbed comforting circles on Seokmin's back. "T-that's not it... besides! I've told you before the human I saved was a girl!"

Joshua looked bewildered, "huh? R-really? And you fell for her? Did she use magic or something to make you fall for her? As long as I know you, you're gay, Hannie."

The blond merman doesn't look amused, "hey! I fell for her at first sight...!" ~~but did he really?~~ "uhm... yeah, I did. Anyway... my bride was kidnapped... by a pirate. So I'm going to save her once again."

"O-oh... my condolences hyung...” Seokmin said as he rubbed his chest in an attempt to subdue his racked voice, “a-and so you're here because of that? Are you searching for clues?" he continued, sobs finally subsided.

Jeonghan nodded in affirmative. "Yes, and that pirate name is Choi Seungcheol. He's got tons of infamy on land, and so I hoped someone under the sea knew about him too..."

Truthfully, Jeonghan didn't hope much. He thought that his bestfriends probably didn't know who the pirate is, but know other people that might know Seungcheol. However...

"Seungcheol-hyung? Yeah, we know about him." 

And that caught Jeonghan off-guard. "R-really? How? And why do you call him hyung??"

Seokmin looked gloomy, and Joshua caught this mood and answered Jeonghan's question for Seokmin instead. "H-huh? I'm sure I've told you this but... oh well, you.. Jeonghannie, you remember that one year both Seokmin and I were gone right?"

Jeonghan perked up at the mention, "yes, of course! I was worried sick at that time, even going as far as travelling to neighboring oceans to search for you." 

('But it ended up futile' he didn't say.)

"Uhn. Well... at that time, both of us were captured by humans."

"Huh then, wai-"

Joshua cut him off, continuing, "some fishermen trapped both of us... then sold us for a pretty penny. I was kept in a tank, w-while Seokminnie..." Joshua bit his lips, "h-he... he... was.... his meat... that stupid legend of granting immortality and stuff." Seokmin was slightly whimpering now.

"F-fuck..."

"And fortunately, before anything could happen... a certain pirate captain set us free."

Jeonghan doesn't have to be told who to understand. "A-and why? Why would he do that?"

"From what I heard," Seokmin chirped in, fist balled tight, "he just 'feel like it'... apparently, many government and nobles hated him for that."

"Yeah, he has his own set of morals and rules, and refused to bend for anyone. That's why he's so infamous on land, while under the sea, a lot of merfolk see him as a rare human hero instead."

"True... without his help, I... I don't..." Seokmin finally said, though he fumbled his words the gulped it down, "without his help... I know our cove would be pretty empty... humans really liked our species, be it for exotic decorations, a doll for the twisted pleasures, o-or... trusting an old legend and consumed us as a way for immortality."

"...t-that's... but that doesn't... he still kidnapped my bride!" Jeonghan knew he sounded stupid. Or in denial. He really does. However... this situation confuses him to no end. Who should he trust? Why?

Both of his bestfriends nodded rather solemnly, understanding the blond merman's inner turmoil. "True, but we can't help but... well, uhm... be suspicious of the situation. He... must have a reason. I think." Seokmin added in.

"I... I'll ask him about it." Jeonghan eventually decided, "though please don't stop me from pummeling his face to the seabed when I'm not satisfied with his answer, okay?" He added hastily.

"I guess that's okay. I may be indebted to him, but I do agree his face is so, so charmingly smug..." Joshua piped in with his over-the-top dramatics, "and sometimes I want to pummel it then kiss it." he finished with a wink at Jeonghan. Seeing it made Seokmin giggle, and Joshua saw it as a signal to continue his teasing.

"H-huh wha-"

"It's a pity you like a girl now, Hannie~ because... I know what kind of men are your type! Choi Seungcheol is definitely one!" The pink-tailed merman cheekily added, swimming around a blushing Jeonghan. "Mature looking... with good bulk of muscle. Manly, and kinda domineering. Windswept hair, kissable plump lips... nice ass too!"

"H-hey! I'm not-!! Hong Jisoo!!! Shut up!!!" is what Jeonghan could refute in his red-faced state.

Seeing his hyungs like that, Seokmin can't help but sighed in relief. The atmosphere finally is more breathable, as he doesn't need to remember more of his past. "Well, now that you have some infos on that pirate hyung, what are you going to do now Jeonghan-hyung?"

"It's still the same. Go to him and save my bride... though I still don't know where he is... tch."

"We'll accompany you, hyung." Seokmin started, "and I do have a lead..."

"Who?"

"He's a famous sea witch, named Kwon Soonyoung."

* * *

"Captainnnn--!!!!"

Choi Seungcheol recognized that voice. It belonged to his ship's chef, a clumsy but good natured kid. He jostled the precious "treasure" on his shoulder, and then jumped from the dock to his beloved ship's deck, Going Seventeen. Immediately, his crew started crowding him with a sense of curiousity, as Seungcheol has been away for a good part of the month for his "quest".

Before Seungcheol embarked his journey of this... bride-stealing, he kept on babbling about her and so his whole crew knew. Though, some others, like his vice captain Lee Jihoon, is already annoyed by it. Seungcheol was an outlaw with a romantic heart, so this kind of journey was totally on his bucket list. Not the kidnapping part though, it's the "embarking on an epic journey, searching for your true love who saved your life" part.

It took him 3 weeks to gather information about the wedding - like the attendees, the venue, the time - then planning his entrance and escape route. Then, it took him about a day to lose his pursuer and going back to his home. He knew that he probably have to manhandle his future-wife, so he planned for his ship to be anchored near the kidnapping site, but hidden under everyone's noses. 

You see, every of his pursuer thought that he is at least on the next island. They didn't bother to search for places under their noses, such as a hidden entrance near the pub for the island's secret dock-beach for illegal trade. Panic really dumbed them down, perhaps? And besides, high nobles and their guards didn't know about this place, this is a place that is too filthy for them - for the lowest of the low. 

His boys - the crew members - crowded the bag and Seungcheol now. All eight of them each give at least a curious stare. None of them joined on Seungcheol's personal quest, at the captain's request, so they really only know a couple of things.

"Is that her?" one of his crew asked, not brave enough to touch the wriggling bag of sack that Seungcheol has put down gently. Seungkwan really was a scaredy kid at heart, Seungcheol mused fondly. Though his other crew members were brave enough at poking the wriggling bag. Junhui even brought a wooden spatula to do the poking.

"Yup! and now... let's meet my new wife!" Seungcheol said with glee. He reached towards the bag's rope and untied it, then gently opened up the squirming bag to reveal... well, a bride in her wedding gown. Who was glaring daggers at him, despite her being tied up and gagged up.

Jihoon take one look at the bride, then scrunched his nose at Seungcheol, probably in disgust. "If she's your future wife... why the fuck are you tying her up? Kinky bastard."

"Hey!" Seungcheol looked offended, "I was running away and she was squirming and making it hard for me. So I tied her up!"

The girl gave everyone another scoff at the best of her ability... and situation.

"Anyway, untie her. If she's going to be your wife, so she should not be hostile towards you and us. I don't want any weird Stockholm Syndrome shit happening okay? She should totally consent with this." With that, Jihoon strolled off to his post, probably perfecting up his navigator-stuff. Or music stuff. 

"Yes sireee," the pirate captain untie her while humming a tune. 

Once the girl was untied and ungagged, she jumped off and backed off into a corner, "w-who?? W-why?? The fuck??"

Her mouth was foul, but Seungcheol liked that. It meant she going to fit more on this pirate lifestyle. "Well, hello again mermaid princess. You don't remember me?" Seungcheol asked in gentle tone.

"W-wha-?"

Seungcheol approached her slowly, while putting his hands up to communicate that he's harmless, "uh... you're the mermaid princess right? The one who saved me from drowning in a storm? Like a year ago or so?"

"..." the girl in white bit her lips, as if she swallowed something sour.

Seeing this awkward interaction, one of Seungcheol's crew, Mingyu the chef, popped in, "she's still scared of you hyung!! Maybe give her more breathing space? Oh, I know! I'll cook something nice to her!" As Mingyu suggested, he inched towards the girl cheerfully. But the girl immediately used her nail to scratch Mingyu away.

"Ouch!!" Mingyu nursed his injured cheeks, his puppy-like eyes teared up in pain, "why?" he whined.

"Get the fuck away from me motherfucker!! Filthy pirates!!" The girl screamed.

"Woah, woah, calm there, mermaid princess. I know you are confused but don't take it out on my boys okay? I am the one who take you here, after all." Seungcheol tried to defuse the situation, but the girl screeched once again and kept hitting on Mingyu.

The chef eventually whimpered away in pain, like a kicked puppy. "H-hyunggg... I'll be on the infirmary okay? Her nails hurt..."

Seungcheol nodded in affirmative, and signaled the rest of his crew to leave the girl and him alone. "So... uhm... I apologize again for your situation?"

"Get off bastard! Stop with your bullshit!!" The girl growled as she tried to hurt Seungcheol by flailing her arms. The pirate captain only need a few second to pin her hand.

"Maybe it sounded like bullshit but... please remember? The drowning guy you saved from that storm isn't that... uh... pretty blond man, god damn is he beautiful, uhm.. but me. I remember it clearly, princess," Seungcheol stared her right in her clear green eyes, "that pretty man... probably swindled you! He lied to you in order to marry you!"

Seungcheol waited for a response from the girl, who has significantly calmed down. She no longer tried to squirm or curse her way out of Seungcheol's grip. However, the girl was still silent.

Meanwhile, as the deck has been calm, a few of the crew members tried to peek again in curiousity. They were worried about their captain's safety (but mostly his dignity, let's be real here) ever since Mingyu came to the infirmary with minor injuries. They were lead by Jihoon, who was a bit... suspicious about the whole situation. The girl was giving him mixed signals.

The girl's continued silence made Seungcheol sigh, but he continued anyways, "a-anyways... I forgot to ask you this... but what is your name, princess? Or would you like to be called princess anyways?" 

"Who the fuck do you think you are to ask me such questions? What a lowlife..." The girl grumbled as she darted her eyes around. Seeing that she's safe, she decided to run her mouth in frustration, "besides, what make you think I would marry a criminal like you? Your infamy made me cringe, Choi Seungcheol. Pretending to be a hero by liberating a few merfolks from illegal trafficking? You just like attention by breaking the rules! And.. and-! Your crews! Bunch of stinky cockroaches... I am a lady of high standing! Treat me properly, I’m too important for scums like you!!!"

"..."

' _Calm down Seungcheol... she is just panicking and frustrated...'_ The pirate captain thought to himself, and took a couple of deep breaths. Mermaid princess or not, how dare she insult his precious boys??

"Okay then princess... so, I asked again then, do you remember me? You are the mermaid princess right? The one that everyone said is going to marry to the drowning guy she saved from a terrible storm a year ago? Because if so, I sincerely just want to tell you that I am the guy you saved. The groom at your wedding was faking it, I swear..."

And once again, the girl gave another round of silence, biting her lips. 

"A-and... uhm... well, if you ended up not wanting to marry me then... it's fine... yeah it's fine. I'll let you go, but confirm my story? You are the mermaid princess, right? Your long blond hair... gorgeous voice... and clear blue ey-"

The bride in white jolted in shock, her clear green eyes once again darted around as if she is trying to search for an escape. She looked like she was guilty of something.

Choi Seungcheol realized that he may have made a terrible mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and supporting me ♡ Please comment too! I'd likr to hear your thoughts!


End file.
